Golden Homecoming
by SilverRider
Summary: PRZ Sequel to Red and White. When the former Red Ranger returns can he and Tommy patch up a broken Friendship? Please R&R. Third part is now added.
1. Part 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** PRZ does not belong to me, and neither does the title of the story belong to me, the only thing I own in all this is the plot line. Which I hope you enjoy. 

**Timeline:** Before the golden homecoming. (Since the title of the fic is that too) but it's around the before and after deal. _grins

* * *

_

**Golden Homecoming**

* * *

"And this is the last bag," a deep voice said as he dumped the last of his personal belongings in the truck of his parents' car. 

"Good lord, Jason!" His mother scowled at the piles of stuff he had gathered over the two years away. "Are you sure Zack isn't coming home too?" She eyed her son, who had beefed up during his time away. And she also knew how much Rene Taylor wanted Zack to come home too.

Jason Lee Scott, the former Red Ranger, grinned at his mother. "Nope, he ain't, he's gone to London with Trini," he told her as he opened the car door and got in.

"Rene's going insane without Zack around," she told him. Jason winced. "And she will hit the roof when she learns he's gone to London without telling her." She shook her head as she blended into the rush hour traffic.

Jason studied his mother; her hair was shorter, more styled, she had lost a bit of weight, not that he was complaining; she looked good, he admitted. More rested, since he had left. Maybe she had gotten used to him being away, he wondered. But he knew in her letters she always told him how much she missed him. Once she did slip in a letter from Tommy, but he never replied to the White Ranger. Still keeping his distance, still trying to block out the memories that haunted him.

But he wanted to know: how keen were his parents to have him back? How would he adjust to being back home? He looked out to the perfect autumn day; the sky was clear of the clouds, the sun shone warmly, and watched the familiar streets go by; he then closed his eyes and sighed. It was great to be back home. He missed Angel Grove, he now realized, more than he counted on. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see where they were headed.

"Jason?" his mother shook him out of his haze.

"Huh?" He blinked at her blankly.

"We're here," she announced with a wide smile. "I told Tommy you were coming home today."

"You did what?" he asked her, keeping his temper under control as he avoided looking at the place where he had spend so much of his time. He didn't want to look at the juice bar, knowing that Tommy was waiting inside for him.

"I told Tommy you were-" she began.

"You told Oliver I was coming?" he closed his eyes and breathed calmly as he placed his head on the headrest of the seat.

"Well, yes..." She spoke nervously; she knew her son, he was boiling inside, waiting to explode. Her mother's instincts had told her there was a rift between the boys, but she didn't know what caused it and didn't know how to fix it. As Ryan told her, a few days before Jason's return: let Jason and Tommy deal with their problems, let them sort it out on their own. But as a mother she couldn't sit back and see her baby hurt.

"You had no right." His voice was dead calm when he spoke.

"Jase, I…" She failed to continue.

"Just take me home, Mom," he said, without looking at her. "Just take me home." He felt the car go in reverse before going forward.

**

* * *

**

"And again!" Rocky shouted, as he watched the Red and Green Rangers spar. Both Rangers had been out on the mat since morning, and it was nearly noon.

"Are you trying to run us into the ground?" Adam stopped and looked at the former Red Ranger.

"If I was, you would know!" Rocky told him, when he joined them on the mats.

Tommy laughed at the scene before him, it didn't surprise him either, their bickering always reminded him of Jason and himself, before the original Red Ranger left. The thought of Jason pained him, but he didn't show it, wouldn't show it. Lately, Adam and Rocky's bickering reminded him more than usual, but it was something worth remembering in the end.

"Good god, I don't know how you can stand him, Adam." Tommy, the current Red Ranger, shook his head and mocked them at the same time.

"Are you implying I'm doing something wrong?" Rocky asked, pretended to be hurt when he placed a hand over his heart.

"No, I'm just saying…you're good, but is it a façade?" Tommy winked at Adam, who snickered.

"Now that did sting," Rocky said and walked away.

"Oh, come on, Rocko, we're kidding," Tommy called out after the Blue Zeo.

"Yeah, yeah." Rocky did all but wave their apologies away when the two of them joined him at the Rangers' Table, which was dubbed that by the former Pink Ranger Kim Hart.

"Hey guys," Kat greeted the trio with Tanya by her side, "So what's new?"

"Rocko has been running us into an early grave," Adam said with his loopy smile.

"Ow!" Rocky winced as he looked at Kat, who naturally had punched him.

"Wimp," Kat cooed in her Australian accent and poked her tongue out at the Blue Ranger.

"Whatever," Rocky mumbled.

"Waiting for someone?" Adam asked his leader, when he noticed him looking at the entryway of the Juice Bar.

"Huh?" Tommy looked at Adam, "Yeah, Jason's home today, and his mom said she would drop him by the Juice Bar after she picked him up."

"Who's Jason?" Tanya, the newest addition, asked.

_Oh boy._ Tommy winced, but remained quiet.

Rocky got the message; he had gotten the same reaction from Tommy when he became the Red Ranger. "He was the Red Ranger before me."

"Oh," Tanya said when she understood. "But?" She could sense there was a 'but' somewhere in there.

"But nothing." Tommy's voice was calm and in control. "He was the original and that's it." Even saying that after two years nearly killed him. Jason was his best friend and always would be; no amount of time could change that. No amount of best friends in the future could change that either. He didn't want to get into that topic; he found it easier to avoid it than answer it. He didn't need their sympathy.

They didn't know how much it hurt Tommy to see Jason leave, and watch someone else take his place. But to Tommy, he meant everything. Even their fight before the former leader left changed nothing.

_"I told you, it's not my team, it's not my place and it's not my goddamn powers anymore!" Jason had said.  
_

Those words Tommy always wished were lies; everyday he hoped Jason would walk through those same doors - as he had walked out two years ago - and take his rightful place in the team where he belonged.

But his expression gave him away to the current team without his realizing it.

"Tommy?" Kat asked.

Tommy stiffened when he thought he saw Jason walk in, but shook his head in defeat after he took another look at the face. It wasn't him, it would never be him.

He looked at the worried faces of his teammates before grabbing his duffel bag and leaving. "I'm fine, Kat," he said, then walked out of the bar.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tanya looked worriedly at Rocky and Adam after a few minutes of deafening silence.

"Not that I know of," Rocky told her, but said nothing more.

* * *

"Billy, you're working late again," Alpha said when he teleported to the Zord holding bay.

"Uh huh, just fixing the parts the others didn't get to." Billy wiped his oily hands on the blue towel he held in his hand. _Liar,_ his subconscious said.

"Billy, go home, it's getting late."

Billy shot Alpha a look. "You sure?"

"No, I'm not," Alpha told him sarcastically. "Yes, I'm sure, I'll finish the rest before I recharge."

Billy sighed and nodded, then walked over to the counter and began to replace the tools in their proper places. He hesitated, wondering if Alpha remembered what day it was, but then again he knew the robot would remember. He shook his head, and settled for, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Billy," the android replied softly, as he watched the boy teleport out in white light; he knew why Billy worked late; it had been the same routine for the last two years with the former Blue Ranger on the anniversary of the Red Ranger's departure. He knew Billy was the most hurt by Jason's leaving, on a different level than Tommy. Billy and Jason shared more memories together than anyone else. But today was totally different, and Alpha wasn't sure why.

* * *

Tommy closed the door behind him when he got home, and sighed. It had been a rough day, it always was. Things never got easier, they just got worse, to a level he couldn't handle. But his stubborn side always won; at times he was brutal with his team, but that was him – Tommy Oliver. He couldn't show his weakness anymore, since they had a different enemy altogether. With Rita and Zedd he knew what to expect, but with Mondo he wasn't sure. He had never been sure with the Machine Empire, the tricks of their trade were more nasty then Zedd's had been. Their monsters were uglier, tougher, and well… different.

He sighed again as he switched on his room light, and was greeted by the worst mess he had ever seen in his entire life. His whole room looked as if the Christmas colors had just been separated. There were piles of green, white and now red clothes added to the mix. When his mind registered the red color, the sight of Jason seemed to flash before him.

First he had gotten the leadership from Jason, then he got his color, what kind of moron was he? He had taken everything that meant something to Jason, but he had lost the final battle in this; he lost Jason. Completely and totally, without even knowing.

He shook his head, then sighed before throwing himself fully on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Tears trickled down the side of his face; Jason didn't come, didn't come to see him. Why should he? Why should he come and try to patch up a friendship that was doomed? Jason had moved on, it was him who still was sitting here wasting his time, wishing and praying. But he couldn't let go, he just couldn't. It hurt too much to think about it, he'd rather go to hell than let go of Jason. Rather die than live with the guilt he was carrying. He gave out a sob and reached for the stuffed red tyrano he had been given by Kim, after Jason left.

_  
"Here," she said, as she shoved a medium sized package in his hand. _

_Tommy frowned at Kim and the present she was giving him. "What is it?" he asked._

_"If I told you, it will ruin the surprise." She beamed and waited for him to open it. "Come on, open it, Tommy."_

_ Feeling like a fool, he opened it; a beak peeked out; giving an amused frown he opened the remainder of the gift and pulled out a cute red tyrannosaurus. The amusement fled, replaced by a cold hard look. He nearly raged at Kim, but then realized none of them knew about the fight and that he and Jason weren't friends anymore. _

_"You don't like it?" Kim asked as she bit her lip. _

_He managed a small smile. "I didn't expect this, that's all." It was true. "It's cute," he said, trying to make her feel better, and placed the toy in his locker. He saw her sigh in relief.   
_  
  
And he hadn't touched the toy since, once he brought it home and placed it on his bedside table where it had stayed, till now. He hugged the soft plush harder, fearing if he let go of his last connection to Jason, he would be lost. He missed Jason. He just wanted his friend back; even he had to give up his powers to do so.

But he knew nothing in the world would bring Jason back, nothing. And all he could do was try to move on too. He sighed, left the toy on his bed, and walked out of his room into the hallway bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, feeling refreshed and lightheaded. His eyes drooped; he forced himself to stay awake as he dragged himself into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He looked at the familiar crowd in the school hallway, and saw few old faces. He grinned, not much had had changed. It was still loud and chattery, he thought as he rubbed his ear. He'd had peace and quiet for two years, and getting back to this old routine would take time. And patience. He staggered as someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch it!" a familiar voice spoke. His hair were shorter and his outfit was different, he wore grey trousers and a blue shirt with a rose red tie, rather than the jeans and leather jacket he used to wear. Jason double checked the face, and his jaw dropped.

"Skull?" he stammered. The former bully he knew was…changed. _That's a large understatement,_ he thought. He was impressed. The Skull he had known before leaving had worn jeans, a singlet under a leather jacket, and a dog collar, but the new Skull was different. The only thing that hadn't changed was the gum chewing habit.

"Jason?" Skull exclaimed in surprise as he shook the other man's hand. "Wh…when did you return?"

"Over the weekend." Jason still clearly absorbing the new Skull.

"Wow, welcome back," he said. "Are you back for good?" Skull narrowed his eyes. Jason shrugged at the question. Skull nodded, "I see," he said.

"What've you been doing?" Jason asked as he placed the strap of his backpack in a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

"Well…um…I joined the police force." Skull grinned sheepishly.

"No kidding?" the former Red Ranger said in surprise.

"Nope, Bulk and I decided…" he looked at Jason and knew Jason wasn't buying it. "Ok…" he nodded, "…so Bulk dragged me into the police force, since he was tired of trying to find out who the Rangers were." Skull shrugged.

Jason laughed; it felt good to laugh again. "Bulk got tired of his adventures?" That was something new.

"Yep," Skull confirmed.

"Boy." Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, don't look too surprised. He has a habit of taking pride in what he is now." He gave way to a student coming down the stairs and saw Jason smirk. "Well..." Skull looked at his watch. "I gotta run."

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you around," Jason said. A few moments after that he blinked, then laughed at himself; he was waiting for Skull to return with Bulk, and start doing their crazy old stuff. God, how long ago was that, nearly two years. Those old days had been the best, but with time he might enjoy the changes too, and make new friends.

_New friends_. Jason froze, and the pain in his heart flared up, something he denied to himself. He had blocked it out, drowned himself in work and studies. It was easier than facing the pain and remembering the power. He had been so busy adjusting and getting to know the people, he hadn't paid any attention to the news about the Rangers. But why should he have to; he had left, and that part of his life was over, thanks to a certain friend.

"Mr. Scott." A sharp voice announced its presence and cleared its throat. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make an attempt to get to class?"

Smilingly Jason turned to face the principal. "Mr. Kaplin, it's good to see you, sir."

"My boy, it's good to see you as well," the principal said lightly.

"Well umm…" Jason trailed off, "where's the reception?"

* * *

Billy watched his old friend talk with Skull with the surprise of Jason's return still in his system. With tons of questions overflowing his brain. On the other hand he was fuming; Jason didn't bother telling anyone he was returning. Didn't tell his 'little brother' of his arrival. How long had he been back? Was he hiding? Or he just didn't want anyone to know he was back? Billy thought, then sighed.

Jason was now more of a stranger than a friend. He hardly kept in touch, except for the four letters Billy had received over the last two years. But then, there was hardly very much in them, only how well the Peace Conference was going and nothing more. Jason hadn't even asked how Rocky was doing as the Red Ranger.

From what Billy could tell, Jason had very much moved on. The former Red Ranger didn't look back at his friends or the place that had been his home. And more importantly he didn't want to know what had happened to the original Coins.

He had once asked Tommy if he had gotten a reply from Jason. Much to the White Ranger's regret, Jason hadn't answered.

For the last two years, they had only had about six phone calls between them. Which was hardly anything. He knew friends grow apart, but how could people who had together held the fate of the world in their hands become strangers, not only to their friends, but themselves too.

Anger dwelled in his eyes, but he blinked it back. Jason, Trini, and Zack's leaving hadn't been easy on Kim or him. He had more than once called Rocky, Jason; Aisha, Trini; and Adam, Zack. He had never been able to accept the changes in the team. But from time to time he didn't care.

He had even turned himself into a bit of a jock, for a foolish reason. He wanted to feel Jason's presence around him, but even that change didn't work. He also missed Zack and Trini.

In Zack, he found the comfort others denied him. Zack made him laugh, Trini gave him the freedom to be himself, with Jason he had discovered the warrior inside him, Kim taught him to see the joys of life. Each of these had something to contribute, so where did it all go wrong? Why had the team he had known fallen apart?

When Jason, Trini and Zack left he was shattered. But he found himself lonely when Kim left, with a realization that he was the only original Ranger left. That was the only thing that kept him going; otherwise he too would have quit the team.

He saw Jason go past him, and Jason wasn't aware of his presence at all. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. God, what a mess, he thought. But to this day he still didn't understand why everything had turned upside down.

Or why exactly Jason had left. With Kim he could understand, she was given a chance to live her dream. But with Jase things didn't add up. He shook his head; he was trying to break down a wall with a toothpick. This was something that would take him a long time to muddle over.

At that thought his knees buckled but he forced himself to stand straight, and walk to home room.

_You better have a good reason, Jase_, he silently growled at his old friend.

* * *

"And we have one of our former students who has returned," Mrs. Applebee said.

Tommy's ears picked that up. He had a feeling who that would be. His stomach tied itself into a knot; he forced himself to keep his eyes to the front, not wanting to see the face that was buried in his memory. _Good God, Jase, it's been a long time_, he silently said to himself.

"Welcome back, Jason." Mrs. Applebee smiled at her former student.

Tommy closed his eyes and muffled an oath. He took a deep breath, and tried to build up courage. Just doing that took a few minutes, he then turned his head and upper body to see the back of the class clearly from one side to another. Jason was seated to his left and few seats back on the row left of him.

The former Red Ranger hadn't changed that much, except he had gained a few pounds here and there, and had stopped wearing red. Instead he wore a mix of white, black and blue. Tommy hated to admit it, but the sight of Jason wearing other colors annoyed him, he was too used to seeing his one time friend in red.

When their eyes met, Tommy could tell Jason was surprised. _Welcome back, Bro_, he said mentally. But he held the gaze; without breaking the contact he saw Jason look at him, carefully, trying to find the changes. His former friend's eyes were blazing when Jason's eyes meet Tommy's once again.

Tommy gulped, and broke away from Jason's gaze. He knew exactly why the blaze was there and he couldn't blame his one time leader. But for the rest of the day, even if Jason wasn't in any of his other classes, he could still feel the heat from those midnight eyes.

He hoped that Jason would understand about the changes to the team.

* * *

He punched the bag that hung from the ceiling. _That sonofabitch_, Jason fumed as he punched the bag harder and harder each time, not caring if his knuckles hurt. He was beyond mad, he was nearing insanity. He gave a slow sideways smile. Insanity would be better than the rage he was feeling.

He brought his mind to the current situation, Tommy Oliver, someone he had tried hard to avoid in the last two days. He gave a low growl at the bag, as if it was the face of the guy he most resented. First Oliver takes the leadership, then the color. Was there anything else Tommy might want that Jason still had?

_Oh wait,_ Jason thought sarcastically, he didn't have a girl whom Tommy could take. Since everything had been given to the White Ranger on a silver platter.

What pissed him off even more was that Tommy was dressed in red. He frowned as he continued beating the crap out of the bag. How in the hell did Tommy become the Red Ranger; if his memory served him correctly, Rocky was supposed to be the Red Ranger. So what changed?

He stopped punching and took a few deep breaths, and grabbed his drink; taking a few large gulps of the water, he wiped the sweat off his face and chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw two girls….well he wouldn't exactly call them girls, but female teens, whispering to each other, giggling and taking quick glances at him. One was an African-American in yellow and her blonde friend was in pink. The pinkie seemed as if she was from overseas, but from where it was hard to tell, unless he heard her accent.

He smirked and looked at the black singlet he wore. He still had the ability to make girls drool. Point one goes to me, he laughed, then grabbed his bag and headed to the showers.

* * *

"Hey check the guy out," Tanya said as she sipped her drink.

"What guy?" Kat asked, as she was seated beside her friend and the current Yellow Ranger.

"The one who's beating the crap out of the bag," she told the Pink Zeo and directed her friend's gaze to the gym side of the bar.

Kat studied him, tall, lean and sexy. Dressed in a black singlet; not much was left to a woman's imagination as to what type of a chest he had. Strong and bold; lean and tight. Wonder what would be on the bottom half of that body... The thought made Kat laugh. "He's gorgeous," Kat admitted. "Who is he?" The Pink Ranger looked at her friend.

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know, he seems to be new." She glanced at the cute face. "But I admit he is cute." She whistled, softly, and giggled along with Kat, stealing another quick glance at the guy.

"Aww," Kat said disappointedly, "he left." She pouted, making Tanya laugh again.

"Too bad," Tanya said, clearly disappointed as well. "We can catch a glimpse of him around the school."

"What trouble are you two causing?" Rocky asked when he seated himself.

"What type of trouble are you suggesting, Rocko?" Adam asked and saw Rocky shrug. Adam let out a laugh.

"What are you two up to?" Tanya said.

"Keeping tabs on you ladies."

Kat rolled her eyes, "As if," her accent mocked. All four of them had a good laugh at that.

Tanya saw the bag-punching guy again. "Do you guys happen to know who he is?" she asked when she saw him nod at Rocky and Adam.

"He's in my history class," Rocky told her as honestly as he could without giving away more. It wasn't his place to tell the girls, if anyone had to let them know, it was Zordon, Billy or Tommy. He doubted that would happen, unless a miracle took place.

"Oh," Kat and Tanya said in unison.

Before Kat or Tanya could ask further questions, their communicators went off. The four of them glanced at each other before taking off to the place which had become the regular teleporting spot.

"We read you, Alpha," Rocky said over the communicator.

"Aye yi. We've got an emergency!" Alpha's panicked voice came over the watch-like device.

"We're on our way," the blue Ranger confirmed and disconnected.

As he hit an invisible button on the communicator the four of them teleported out in their color coded lights.

* * *

Jason turned abruptly when he heard the familiar old beeping. He knew where it was coming from, but he never turned to see the four friends leaving; their footsteps and the teleporting sound indicated that.

He frowned, what had happened to Kim and what's-her-name, and where was Billy? How much had the team changed since he had left? What was the pinkie doing in Kim's spot? Why was Rocky in blue and Adam in green? Why not in their respective colors of red and black?

He shook his head, clearing it from the building thoughts. Till he spoke to Tommy or Billy, he wasn't going to jump to any kind of conclusion. So instead he would sit here, bored and waiting for the battle to be over before he grabbed the former Green Ranger. 

* * *

TO BE CONTENUED......

* * *

Ok, I was supposed to make this as one part, till I realized that if I was to bring in the Gold Ranger, and shove in the talk between Tommy and Jason, it's going to be a two parter…. I can't put everything into one part this time.

Sorry, folks.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** PRZ does not belong to me, and neither does the title of the story, the only thing I own in all this is the plotline. Which I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:** I sincerely hope that this chapter does justice to the previous chapter and Red and White.

* * *

**Golden Homecoming Pt 2**

**

* * *

**

Tommy winced as the bag of ice was placed on his bruised, almost swollen jaw. Served him right for trying to take on too many cogs at once. He didn't admit it but he had been trying to take his anger out on something, and the cogs had been in his way. Too bad for them, they had gotten as good a beating from him as he had gotten from them. But it was the result of the beating which was worse.

He winced again as he properly supported the bag on his face.

"Served you right." Rocky shook his head and wagged his finger at Tommy.

"Leave him alone," Adam grumbled. "Your lecture is going to give me a headache." He closed his eyes in hopes it would stop the dizziness he had gotten earlier from his fight with the cogs.

"Yea, whatever." Rocky ignored Adam.

"How come you don't have any injuries?" Tommy spoke slowly and faintly.

"Cos I used my weapon, unlike some idiots," Rocky told him while he took another ice bag out of the freezer. He heard Adam smirk. "And adding to that I had the girls," he said, referring to the Pink and Yellow Rangers.

Adam muffed an oath. "Lucky you."

Rocky grinned as he seated himself.

"Yep, lucky me," he mocked as he bounced up and down on his seat. "Two good looking females in spandex…" he elaborated with a sigh. "Who wouldn't want to be in my place?" and dodged when Adam threw a small cushion in his direction.

Tommy laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Mr. Oliver, but I wasn't the one who was angry." Rocky turned in Tommy's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy blinked, trying to look as blank as possible.

"He's talking about Jason's return." Adam said it on the Blue Ranger's behalf.

"What about it?" His throat was tight, he gulped and shifted in his seat.

"Come on, Tommy." Adam leaned forward, ignoring the spinning room around him. "Don't tell me his return and the fact he hasn't spoken to you since he came back isn't getting to you?"

"Why should it…get to me?" Tommy tried to relax, but he was aware of Adam's prodding and the fact he was right on target. "I've been busy with rangering and school." He faked up an excuse.

"You're a lame liar, you know that," Rocky spoke as he popped a peanut in his mouth.

"Like you're any better," Tommy growled at Rocky.

"Oh! I am indeed." He batted his lashes at the former White Ranger. "Come on, spill it out, whatever is biting you!" Rocky clapped his hands confidently.

"Nothing's biting me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Really?" Rocky asked in mock shock. "And here I thought a bug was in your brain."

Adam laughed. "Ow, you're making my head hurt, Rocko," he told the Blue Ranger without looking at him.

"OK then." Rocky ignored Adam again. "When are you going to tell Kat and Tanya…and Billy for Christ's sake." He made a disgusted face.

"Tell them what?" Tommy asked tightly.

"That Jason's back!" Rocky leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees; he calmly looked at his leader.

"They know," he protested.

"Yes, they do." The Blue Zeo paused. "But when are you going to introduce Kat and Tanya to him?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Is that necessary?" Even to himself that question sounded dim.

"No, not really, but it might be worth it. To keep…" he gestured with his hands, "the former Ranger up to date with the current team and vice versa."

"He's right, ya know," Adam said to Tommy as he moved from his position gently, "even Jason might have some questions. I mean he would have noticed the changes, right?"

Tommy remembered the anger he had seen in Jason's eyes a few days back. Did he really dare to believe that there might be a chance the two of them could talk without a heated discussion? "Yea," Tommy said as he removed the ice bag, when his jaw was numb. "He would have."

* * *

Billy threw the pen on the table, frustrated. He was at a loss, for the first time in his life he wasn't sure where he stood, with a friendship long forgotten and with the ones he knew today. He didn't want to talk to the Zeo team, since it wasn't his team, he wasn't fully part of it, and he was just a side asset the Rangers had. Just a guy who bailed them out of trouble whenever they needed him to; simply since they couldn't understand how the computer in the Power Chamber worked. He hadn't felt like this in years, and didn't think he might one day be back to square one.

He blew out a deep breath, and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been working on a project since noon and it was close to nine at night. He wasn't even halfway through it. Heck, he might never even finish it. So why was he wasting his time?

"Ever heard of the word break?" a deep voice asked dryly.

Billy turned around sharply, and saw Jason leaning near the door jam.

"And you care because?" Billy asked bluntly.

Jason shrugged. "Never liked seeing you work long hours."

The former blue Ranger smirked, and eyed his onetime leader. "What're you doing here?" He addressed his old friend carefully.

Hurt by the remark, Jason forced himself to look at the genius next to him. "Can't an old friend come and see the ones he left behind?"

"Kinda odd coming from someone who barely had time for the same old friends." Billy got up and rolled up his work.

_Now that stung_, Jason thought. "Well I...I…" He failed to continue. He took a deep breath. "OK, so I deserve that," Jason acknowledged.

"Yea?" Billy angled his head.

"Don't push your luck, blue boy." Jason shook his head and wagged his finger at his Blue Ranger.

Billy froze and faced Jason, "You..y…"

"Was I supposed to forget that nickname?" he asked, amused.

"No," Billy said, clearly and simply. "You had been gone for two years, I didn't think you remembered."

Jason sighed, and debated; maybe it was time that he revealed the truth behind his leaving. But would Billy see it as a coward's way out, or something else? He wasn't sure; there was only one way to find out.

"No, I never forgot, Billy," he confessed. "I never meant to leave you or Kim, it just kinda happened," he added.

"Kinda happened?" Billy raised his eyebrow. "You announced that you had gotten the chance to make a difference at the peace conference, and if my memory serves me correctly, there were only six phone calls and four letters back and forth over two years." His voice had raised, he didn't care. He was determined to have his say in the matter, whether Jason liked it or not.

"It was a fifty-fifty chance of being picked and-"

"But you were picked." Billy cut Jason off. "You, Trini and Zack were picked. You tossed Tommy, Kim and me aside like yesterday's news."

"It wasn't that." Jason tried to reason with Billy.

"Then tell me, what was it? It sure as heck wasn't Rocky and his friends' arrival." he pounded his fist on the table. Anger he felt since he discovered Jason's return, released.

"If you'll shut up for five minutes, I'll tell you!" Jason shouted and glared at Billy.

Minutes ticked by. "I have been waiting, you know." Billy said at last breaking the silent spell they both were under.

Jason closed his eyes. _Here goes nothing_. "It wasn't my team anymore."

"Wa…Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me."

"Yea, I heard you. What do you mean it wasn't your team anymore?"

"Did you see me as the leader after Tommy took over?" Jason threw the question at Billy wanting to finish the matter quickly.

"We still listened to you, right?"

Jason shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact MY leadership was ripped off me. I didn't hand it over to Tommy. I mean, one day Zordon just decided that he didn't want me as the leader, but hey," there was unidentified humor in his voice, "there was always Tommy. And not even you or Kim had the decency to tell me that you still wanted me on the team. Come on, Billy, play fair."

Billy touched his cheek as if he had been slapped; Jason's words rang true, they hadn't bothered to ask, or even tell him. By not wanting to stop one friend from leaving they lost three instead. And never gave a thought as to why they left.

"We…um…" Billy tried to explain, but trailed off. He took a deep breath and tried again. "We wanted you guys to be happy; if we had asked it would have been selfish of us to do so. So I guess," he exhaled, "It wasn't the right choice, but Jase, we didn't know how strongly you felt about your leadership being taken away, you never told me or Kim, it was Zack and Trini you told."

"That's cos they asked; they listened. By the way, where's Kim?" he angled his head.

"Got the chance to live her dream of the Pan Globals in Florida." Billy grinned.

"Did you try to stop her?" Wanting Billy to see the point he was making.

"No, we didn't, since we knew how much she had trained for it." Then it struck him. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to talk to you, but I just didn't know how." He shrugged.

"Yea, me too, I know you tried, but me pushing you away didn't help the matter either," Jason admitted sheepishly.

"So, when are you going to talk to Tommy?" Billy asked, unsure himself, he now no longer trusted Tommy in a sense. "He's been a royal pain in the ass since you left," he told Jason, making him laugh.

"Maybe when the need arises," The former Red Ranger said.

Billy nodded and asked, "So are we…what Zack would say..." Billy paused to think. "Ah yes, are we cool?"

"Yea, yea, we're cool."

"I missed you, Big Brother."

"And I missed you, Little Bro."

"I guess I better go then," Jason said as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, sure," Billy agreed, and watched his friend leave. _Well, that was some improvement,_ he huffed, and began to tidy up.

* * *

Jason sighed, and blew out a breath. His talk with Billy had gone better than expected. He had thought Billy might have had his fist in Jason's face the moment he saw him. But it was the way he talked and sounded that pained Jason.

He had seen the hurt and the anger in his eyes and Jason didn't blame him. He couldn't since it was his idea to stop communicating with Billy and Kim. He was blocking out his past for a better future. But that hadn't worked, instead he had forgotten all about what made him – _him_. His past was much too important to his future. Trini made him see that. She had seen a lot in between; with her help he had gotten the courage to come home, to find himself again. But now he doubted if the plan had worked.

He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

He had been lost once he gave up the power, and never confided in anyone. Never looked back to the place which had been his home; too many memories brought him joy and others brought him pain.

He shook his head, at least one friendship was mending, but with the other he wasn't sure just yet. But time would tell. He looked up to see the stars scattered across the black night. Pulling his coat closer for warmth, he made his way to his home, with the moonlight as his guide.

* * *

Tommy entered the Juice bar to find light teasing going on among the rangers. He had failed to see his onetime leader still not far from their table. But right at that moment he was having fun, not being slapped with the past in his face.

Over the last few weeks since Jason had arrived he had come to terms with the fact that their friendship was far from being repaired. But he never had lost hope that one day, just one day in the near future they might mend what was once broken.

He shook his head. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm so hungry," the red Zeo said.

Kat comically gasped, "Are you sure that you and Rocky didn't swap bodies?" she asked making the rest of their friends laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kat." Tommy poked out his tongue at the Pink Ranger.

"If you're so hungry, why don't you go and order the food then," Rocky suggested, making a hand movement towards the counter. From the corner of his eye he saw Jason too, inwardly he smiled, while his face didn't show the emotion.

Adam's eyes followed Rocky's wave and he himself clearly saw the former Red Ranger sitting not far from them; he kicked Rocky from under the table. "What do you think _you're_ doing?" he hissed at his best friend.

"What do you think _I'm_ doing?" he said from the corner of his mouth, not letting the pain from the kick be shown.

"Do you realize that neither of them happens to be aware of the other?" He spoke in a low volume, and took a quick glance at Kat and Tanya. Seeing them in a whispery conversation of their own he took his attention back to Rocky as he watched the Red Zeo place their order with Ernie, before looking at Rocky for an answer.

* * *

"Hey, Tommy, what can I get you?" Ernie the owner of the Juice bar greeted the former Green Ranger.

"Ernie, hey, I have a large army to feed," he told him, jerking his thumb behind him. Ernie nodded knowingly.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Oh yea," he said with a grin and tapped his fingers patiently on the counter while he waited for the drinks; he sighed and looked around and his gaze held when he saw Jason sitting right across from him.

_Ah damn_, was his first thought. Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair, he found the strength to walk over to Jason for a talk, maybe take the first step to mend what was destroyed. He had put it off for ages – hoping Jason would take the first step forward; it was about time he told his side of the story to his friend. Even if it didn't make them best friends again. "Hey, Jase," he greeted him.

"Hello Tommy." Jason greeted his former best friend coolly, as he sipped on his smoothie. "What can I do for you?" he asked when he noticed that Tommy was still standing.

"Can we talk?" he dared himself to ask. He was still wary of getting a rejection like the first time he tried to talk to him before the first Red Ranger left.

Without a word, Jason motioned him to sit, while paying attention to his glass of mango smoothie which seemed more interesting to Jason than the man sitting across from him.

"Jason?" Tommy tried to get his friend's attention.

"Yea?"

"Can we talk without you ignoring me?" The third red Ranger said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can try." Jason shrugged and put aside his glass. "Well, go on." He leaned back with his hands resting behind his head, waiting patiently for Tommy to say something.

"It wasn't my fault," he whispered. "I didn't ask to be the leader, it was something that just happened."

Knowing what Tommy was talking about, Jason got up. "I'm not talking about this to you or anyone else," and left the bar after paying for his drink.

* * *

He had brushed Tommy off, like a fly. Jason hadn't been prepared for the talk, but he wasn't sure when he would be. He hadn't come to terms with what happened. He found it easier to ignore – than face – the facts. It was choice rather than a risk.

While he might have cooled down after two years, he still wasn't ready to face a few things and people just yet. All he wanted was to just get back to his routine without having Oliver popping here, there, and everywhere. _It's not too much to ask, is it?_ he thought as he tried to bury himself in his jacket from the chilly autumn wind.

He sighed, the team he had known during his time as the Red Ranger wasn't here, instead that same team had spread across the globe like the stars in the night. Spread out so far it was becoming harder and harder to keep in touch with them, Trini and Zack in London, Kim in Florida, Billy, Tommy and him in Angel Grove. The ones who were near - he wasn't talking to one of them; as for the ones who were far away, he wished for them to be home.

Home? He looked around the place – the park to be exact, where he could see himself in the old days playing football with Zack and their other friends – he left as a fourteen year-old, only to return as a more mature and controlled person, someone he didn't recognize himself. The person he had been was lost along the way; at times he would stare at his own reflection in the mirror and never see the Jason he had known. But that Jason was strong, he wasn't, that Jason didn't get pissed, he did.

He frowned, why was he trying to find the other Jason? Why did he want his other self here and now? He had buried that Jason, the one Tommy knew was no longer alive.

That had been his choice.

But he made other choices too, stuck to it for two years, never regretting. He hissed out a breath and continued to walk.

The chatter of children playing nearby was deafening, so loud he could only wish he had earplugs. He smirked.

After another few minutes of silent walking he saw a young boy, being pushed around by a older, tougher looking kid, he was about to walk to them but stopped when he saw another guy come behind the one who was being bullied. The fair-haired kid pushed his friend aside and tried to take on the bully. But Jason was within hearing distance and also in view; he could step in and break up the fight if it got worse.

"You leave my friend alone," the boy hissed.

"Oh yea, what you gonna do?" the bully asked.

The fair-haired kid wasted no time and landed a punch on the bully's jaw. "Now beat it."

"Hey Mike, thanks," the blond said.

"Ah Timmy, no worries." He waved a hand and patted his friend's shoulder. "That's what best friends are for." He smiled before leading Timmy away towards Jason, brushing past the Former Red Ranger.

Jason sighed, was this some sort of a sign? Was it time to let go of what he couldn't change, to forgive and forget?

Or maybe close the door on a certain chapter of his life?

He wasn't certain, but maybe he could give it a try. He could.

Who knew what would come after this, or out of this.

He turned to look at the two friends happily bantering away. He took a deep breath and walked away.

* * *

Whoever said that old friends were golden was a _fool_, Tommy growled as he stood on the beach– in the same spot where a friendship he had known started – a week later. He'd had firsthand experience in that department for longer than he cared to remember. This place he knew was scared spot not only for him, but also for another. The same person who now refused to acknowledge the strong bonds of a friendship they shared.

Even most of the early memories of his time as the Green and the White Ranger he knew were shared with him. He was in most ways a brother in sprit, the one who could understand him.

He was the only one.

Their friendship had survived the test over and over again, but much to his regrets, there was one test it didn't pass. One test that sliced the bond in half shattering the faith one held in him.

The one who was his guard, his savoir from evil; was now a stranger with the shared memories. That stung, Tommy admitted. It more than stung; it was like having salt in the wounds that never healed.

Jason delightful laugher that rang into the hallways of the high school pained him, to know he wasn't the one to cause of that outburst. But the pain in the midnight eyes was always there. Was it regretting kind of pain, or something else? He didn't know.

Jason always had been hard to read. Always a piece of puzzle he could never figure out. Maybe it was because he was the leader for so long. He had to be strong.

Tommy he knew he never was. Not to the same extent as Jason. Jason was stubborn as they came.

Breaking that wall would be a challenge. The one he wasn't really looking forward to. Turning away from the beach he headed to down the path he could do it in his sleep.

The same path he had taken during his Green Ranger days and knew it was well as his own way home. He had spent a lot time playing basketball in that driveway.

He sighed and headed to the front door; blowing out a breath he knocked, waited patiently. It had been his stupid idea to get Jason for the Golden Powers, after Billy failed to …he couldn't think of the technical term for it not now; not ever; all he had to do was convince the man in that house to go with him to the Power Chamber. He was the one who said he knew just the person for the job, so why did Jason pop into his head? Of that he wasn't sure. But he knew sometimes the fates played against you, as well as along with you.

"Tommy." The deep voice greeted him hoarsely bringing Tommy out of his thoughts; seeming surprised at Red Zeo's visit. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you," Tommy told him nearly snapping, he wasn't in the mood of having the door slammed on his face; wasn't in the mood of having a fight. If Jason couldn't keep their differences aside for five minutes, Tommy knew he would. He had a lot more things to consider than having his fist in Former Red Ranger's face.

Tommy wasn't stupid; he knew he had to be prepared for the worst. The last time he came to this house their conversation hadn't gone well.

It had been that day he had found out the reality of Jason's leaving, it had hurt deep in his guts to know that he was the cause of Jason's decision to leave; the cause of his leadership being ripped away. As the pain rose up, he shook the memories away, maybe this time it would be different. All he could do was wish.

"So what brings you by?" Jason asked breaking into Tommy thoughts, still standing in the foyer of his home.

"Well, um…" He rubbed his neck and looked at Jason who was patiently waiting. "We have a problem."

Jason retorted, "And you came to me because of it?"

"Who else would I have gone to?" He asked shooting Jason a glare.

"There's always Billy" The sharp daggers from his tone stabbed Tommy.

"Tried him" Tommy's voice was flat, "if I knew where Zack is, I would have gone to him" he added bluntly, giving Jason a bored look, "and there isn't time to search for him."

Jason sighed, rubbed his face, and motioned Tommy in without a word. _Unbelievable_, the Former leader shook his head, as he calmly looked at the former White Ranger who seem to have the opposite effect on him. _Defiantaly unbelievable_.

"Why not?" he wanted to bore Tommy out of his mind so he could be left alone.

"Anyone else around?" he asked, not wanting to take a chance of begin overheard.

Jason shook his head, "Mom's shopping and Dad's outta town." He said easily, giving his former best friend a light shrug.

"Ah," the current red Ranger nodded, unsure as to what he should do, Tommy jammed his hands in his pocket, paced.

The silent spell they both were under was somehow, awkward. Either was sure as to how to continue what they wanted to say.

"You…uh…wanna have a seat?" Jason offered.

"huh?" Tommy looked up, and saw Jason pointing to the lounge room, "yea, sure" he followed him from behind.

"So um…." He began, "you are here for…?"

"Oh, uh…the thing is," Tommy, trailed off to gather his thoughts, absently he sat in the same chair in which Jason announced his leaving, but neither of them noticed, "Well, the thing is that," he put his head back for a rest, and blew out a breath, "where in the hell do I start?"

Jason's lips curved in what was amusement, "well, you could try being blunt," he suggested, when Tommy frowned, "you didn't have a problem being blunt, just few minutes ago, Oliver." He added dryly.

"Yes, I could," there was some edge in his tone, but he was gathering his thoughts, "Well, the thing is, there is another ranger who needs to pass on his powers."

"Uh, huh" Jason said still not following. "No offense, Oliver, but I'm still not following you."

Nervously licking his lips, Tommy, leaned forward, "You have seen the new Power Rangers right?" When Jason leaned back and folded his arms, and said nothing, He continued, "The Thunder Zords were destroyed, by Rito, Rita's brother, we embarked to get the ninja coins, when they got destroy, we got new Powers, the Zeo Crystals'."

"And?" he got a slight over all information.

"And now, we got a sixth Ranger, but Mondo…"

"The newest bad guy on the block, right?" Jason interrupted.

Tommy laughed, but nodded, "The meanest SOB, of course. Badder then Zedd, Bro"

The word "bro", startle them both. Jason looked at him in pure shock, unable to get any words out, feeling uncomfortable; he forced himself to clam down, "Go on" his voice was tight, and hoarsely.

When the flare of hope that had lit in his eyes, dim, Tommy didn't give his disappointment away, "He…um…tried to get the powers for his own use," he heard Jason swear and had a half a smile on his own lips.

They both knew what would have happened, if Mondo got his hands on the powers. It was part of history they did not wish to repeat.

A mutual agreement by choice.

"But he has the Ranger injured, but," Tommy lifted a figure to silence Jason's protest he saw coming, "he had split into three, and he needs to pass the powers on temporarily for a while before they are lost forever, so I thought maybe…" he didn't need to finish, his eyes transmitted the remaining of his message.

Jason closed his eyes, and took a deep breath; it was too much information to absorb in a go. What Tommy was asking was something Jason vowed to never touch again. "Thanks for coming by, but I can't take up what you are offering Tommy." For the first time in nearly two years Jason had called Tommy, but his first name, but at that moment it was chosen to be kept aside.

Concealing his hurt, Tommy got up and walked to the door. "Yea," he agreed, "If you change your mind, you will find me on the beach" and without looking back he walked away.

He didn't have to tell Jason where on the beach he would be, Tommy knew he did have to tell, just be at their spot.

* * *

_TCB..._

_End of Part 2_

_Yup it's getting dragged on again. :p _


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** PRZ does not belong to me, and neither does the title of the story, the only thing I own in all this is the plotline.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to IvyDraken, I have expanded this story; it took me a while to get the flow going. But I hope this is a good way of closing the story. And of course quenching your itchy thirst for details.

* * *

**Golden Homecoming Pt 3**

* * *

He watched Tommy walk away; shaking his head sadly he closed the door. His thoughts were shattered in his brain; he needed time to sort them out, to understand if he was making the right choice about the offer that was given to him. But he was very aware of the fact he didn't have much time.

Neither did the person who held the power. Cursing, he took the stairs to the second story of his house, into his room.

He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Was Tommy blind that he couldn't see past their friendship? By now Tommy should know where he stood in their so-called friendship. Jason grunted, as he looked into the cloudless blue sky.

He had made discussions that couldn't be taken back. He had decided to leave, to end all contact with the Rangers, and the floating head he thought of as a father. And of course Alpha, a small smile played on his lips at the thought of the robot he had become fond of.

Thinking of Zordon, he closed his eyes as the tears blinded his vision. Blinking rapidly, he tried to focus.

The pain of seeing Tommy again was still fresh, it always was whenever he saw the former Green Ranger. They had been best friends for years, had gone through a lot together, but now it was odd knowing he wasn't his best friend anymore. Not to be at his side when something happened.

Their friendship had started after a long battle with the Green Ranger, only to discover he was the same person who Jason had competed with in the school tournament in the Karate Finals.

It had been the spell; the guilt and the sorrows of the outcome that had bonded them. Even the power did. The first time the Green Ranger Powers had been drained, it had been Tommy's choice to hand over the coin to Jason, for its survival, for the rangers. Both had known it was a choice they would never come to regret, even when the coin was lost to them for the second and final time, after Zedd had decided to fully destroy the power.

There wasn't one time in his Ranger days that he had regretted asking Tommy to join them to continue to battle evil, for them, for Earth.

Those had been the best years of his life.

God, he sighed and blew out a breath, had it been all that and more. Had he lost count or did he force himself to forget. He had forced himself to block out the life that once he held dear.

The life that was full of promises, joy and endless battles. The laughter and friends. He had thought of his leaving as an exile from life as he had known it.

But was he being given a chance to end it, to build what was once shattered?

Was he really letting go of a chance that would help heal his pain, mend his regrets?

He gazed, squinting, at the photo that was taken two months before Zedd arrived; by then he had gotten his ear pierced. Absently he touched his left ear to feel the earring that was still there, it had been a gift from Tommy and the others on his sixteenth birthday….

"_He's soooo gonna kill you; you know," he heard Zack say to Tommy, from behind him. Next thing he knew Tommy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the back yard. _

_Placing his drink on the coffee table, he had followed the Green Ranger to the back yard. "Enjoying the party?" Tommy asked. _

_He grinned, "Yup, sure." He said it easily with a smile on his face. "Thanks for throwing it for me." _

_Tommy waved off the politeness. "That's nothing." Pulling out a small package, Tommy offered it to his leader. "Happy Birthday," he said with a grin. _

_He narrowed his eyes at his friend and gently took the box, he saw an impatient gleam in the Green Ranger's eyes, and on purpose he took his time unwrapping the box and opening the lid. _

_On the white velvet lay a small plain gold earring. His jaws dropped open. "How…How…" He tried to get the words out, but was stuck._

"_All of us put in our pocket money for this, Jase," he explained. "Just enjoy it."_

"_Yeah," Kim's valley girl accent joined in, "or else you are going to disappoint all of us by not wearing it, after all." She continued with innocence written on her face, "You are grounded for getting that thing done, you know." _

_He poked his tongue at her. One by one, each of them had something little to add, giving him every excuse to wear their present. Even the rational-minded Trini had her own opinion…_

He remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. Was a day like that worth forgetting? Because of a decision that he wasn't able to prevent? He sighed and rubbed his face. He was no closer to having an answer to this than to giving one to Tommy.

But he knew one thing for sure; he couldn't, wouldn't let the power be destroyed, no matter what bonds they shared once or what happened between Tommy and himself. He couldn't allow their broken friendship to overrule his choice of saving the power and its holder. Just this once, he pleaded with himself, just this once he would take the power and keep a distance from Tommy.

Knowing his answer clearly in his mind, he knew just where to find his one-time best friend.

* * *

He had been given the final rejection from Jason; the final nail in the coffin in their once tight friendship. Old friends weren't fools; Tommy grunted bitterly, he was.

The biggest one in the world or even in the galaxy.

Why had he dared hope again that Jason would put aside their differences and listen to him once, just once, and not throw the "thanks for coming, but I got better things to do" motto. That bloody line was getting to his nerves; if that was what Jason was aiming for, well he was doing a god damn fine job of it.

He sighed and tried to calm himself down by listening to the crashing of the waves. But it gave him no comfort. The pain of the rejection he had just been given was too strong, the shards of the daggers from Jason's tone stabbed in his blood, into his veins, then into his soul, until he was numb from pain.

He rubbed his face and felt the dampness on his fingers. Had he been that lost in his thoughts, not even noticing the tears that were on his cheeks.

Cursing, he dried his face, sighed and stared aimlessly out towards the sea.

He had no more energy to fight Jason, he never wanted to, but fate was cruel, as it was kind.

It was this kind of cruelty he couldn't stand – sure he had lost his powers, gained them again – it was loss of a friendship he couldn't let go of. Couldn't come to terms with. He tried and he failed, something he wasn't used to.

It was too late to save what he shared with Jason.

It ate him up; slowly and deliberately.

It was one thing he couldn't stop, he didn't; he could have tried, or should have tried, maybe; he argued with himself if it wasn't too late to start healing.

But how should he start healing from the pain? Where was he to search?

Getting answers for these wasn't going to be easy. He hated to admit it but it was true. He had now found his biggest challenge to date, but wanting to look back would hurt.

* * *

They all waited in silence, something that was unusual for all five of them, including Zordon and Alpha. Knowing Trey's situation, they all wished Tommy would hurry up. Mondo wouldn't be this patient.

"I hate this," Rocky did all but scream at the top of his lungs.

"Tell me about it!" Tanya joined him. Both Blue and Yellow Rangers wore identical pouts on their faces. The look was enough to make Adam snicker.

"Gosh, you two look like, kids who are waiting for Santa to arrive." He shook his head, looking at Billy; he frowned. "You okay, Billy?" Adam asked.

"Uh," he replied, a bit distracted. "Oh yeah, I'm okay." He had a slight idea as to who Tommy was asking to become the Gold Ranger, but he was having doubts that Tommy would able to convince the other man to join them.

"So who do you think Tommy is going to ask to join us?" Kat questioned, trying to keep the boredom at bay.

"No clue," Tanya stated firmly. "What about you guys?"

_Uh-oh_. Rocky panicked. Building up the courage, he replied, "Same here, no clue that is," and laughed nervously. Tanya narrowed her eyes as she caught the nervousness from Rocky.

"Are you hiding something, Rocky?" she asked with traces of sharp edges in her voice.

"Who, me…. _NO!_" he said it dramatically, but his face had different features on it.

"Could have fooled me, Rocko." Billy shook his head at the Blue Ranger, when their eyes met a message passed. Both nodded; but to keep it to themselves, Rocky poked his tongue out, making the former Blue Ninja Ranger laugh.

"Sure, whatever," Rocky muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, you all could be hiding something," Kat said, knowing what she was about to say might offend her friends, but she had discussed it with Tanya after their meeting with the guys in the juice bar few days back.

She wasn't blind; she had picked up on the tension surrounding the new teen – as Rocky had put it – and Tommy. She knew that Tommy would try to make the guy comfortable in a new area, but this time around he was doing the opposite. Kat had seen the exchange the other day at the Juice Bar and it confused her.

She had seen Tommy greet the teen, but not long after that the other guy got up and left. But she did get a good look at his face and it tugged at her memory. She had seen him before, somewhere, but couldn't place it.

All she knew it had something to with Tommy. Her face twitched as she started searching her mental database of all the pictures she had seen in Tommy's house. She stopped abruptly at two photos.

One picture of six figures in a group. Another with Tommy and the teen she had seen in the Juice Bar. She tried to recall the name; Jay, John, but all she knew that his name started with J. Frowning, she gladly gave up, knowing she would find out soon enough.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Kat," Billy replied, in return he all he got was a snort out of the Pink Zeo. The Former Blue Ranger smiled. Oh, she was pissed, but she never held on for long. This time it wouldn't for the same reasons as before, when all the guys used to play amusing pranks on the second Pink Ninja to make her feel at ease after being entrusted with Crane Ninja Coin. But this round he hoped she wouldn't take her anger out on anyone.

He snapped out of his trance, only to find that Adam was trying to get his attention. He saw Adam motioning him to follow. His brows blended in a gentle frown. What did Adam want to know without the others around to overhear it? Or was it just his imagination. It must be the latter. _Oh boy_, he exhaled.

* * *

"Didn't think you would have shown up," Tommy stated two hours later, without looking at Jason. He had heard the shifting of the sand and the heavy breathing; had seen Jason coming his way, in changed clothes, just as he was about to give up and go back to the Power Chamber.

"Yeah, well, neither did I," he told Tommy uneasily, "but…" he trailed off, as the wind kissed his cheeks, and combed through his hair. Once it would have been easy for him to say what he wanted to say; now it was different.

Taking a deep breath he looked Tommy squarely in the eyes and continued, "But this doesn't change anything between us." Who was he kidding, himself or Tommy? He knew his taking on the power changed few things between them. But it didn't totally wipe out the frost between them.

Melted it slightly, but neither of them knew.

Without giving a reply Tommy walked towards his car, not waiting for Jason to catch up, he brought the engine to life and waited.

Jason shrugged, and tied the hair scarf he had brought with him around his head, and climbed in. Tommy drove in silence, in the direction where the Command Center, now known as the Power Chamber, was hidden.

It was a long silent drive down the familiar road; stirring up memories he wasn't sure if he was capable of handling. For one simple reason, he wasn't prepared for it, yet the landscape looked like it was waiting for him. It was an odd sensation, but the pain of it hit him like tons of bricks. Hitting every part of his body with more force than he knew, forcing him to take sharp deep breaths.

He wanted to turn back, knowing he would be taking a coward's way out. It was something that seemed a stretch for his personality. Something one person wouldn't expect him to do. "Not much has changed," Jason commented, trying to keep his mind away from the memories.

Tommy smirked. "You wanted things changed?" The daggers from his voice were finally dripping. Jason's reaction or lack of surprised him; his friend had always been hard to read. For that, Tommy somehow seemed to be grateful. Not that he was trying to be rude, but it was the fact from his side.

"Well…." He trailed off for the second time. How the hell was he going to answer that without sounding like a moron?

"Don't," Tommy pleaded with Jason, his throat tight, without looking at the former Red Ranger. He didn't want questions unanswered, the ice between them to be frozen forever. All he wanted was his friend back.

"Don't what? Tommy?" Anger flared in his eyes. All Jason wanted was to get to the Command Center and take the power, just basically get it done and over with.

_Don't keep that wall, Jason, just don't_, Tommy thought. He was getting tired of the way things were going between them. He wanted Jason to finish what he started to say rather then trail off in mid-sentence, it was irritating, and it tested his patience. The last thing he wanted to happen. Between Mondo, the rangers and Jason's attitude, he was all but ready to scream. Somehow he wondered how Jason was able to keep calm during the times like these. He had Zordon, but Jason didn't when Rita had got him to her Green Ranger, and he had sent Zordon to another dimension. From what he knew Jason didn't even seem to be under pressure.

The man had been determined; strong and solid as a rock. Didn't seem to be fazed with the fact that there was an evil ranger running around. If he was, Jason was very good in hiding it. For that he had the utmost respect for the former Red Ranger.

He looked at Jason from the corner of his eyes, but he realized that he never audibly answered Jason's question. But the way he saw it, it was better to let Jason brood.

* * *

While Tommy was driving Jason to the Power Chamber, the rest of the rangers were waiting, silently waiting for either Tommy to show up or some action to take place. But what Rocky, Tanya and Kat found interesting was that Adam had taken Billy aside for a talk. It wasn't like Adam to do such thing; he was the quietest person among them. So it was a puzzle as to why he would not talk while in the company of his other friends and fellow rangers.

Before any of them could make a move, let alone think, the alarms activated.

_Crap_, Rocky thought as Billy and Adam came running in. It was just what they needed, right before Tommy could make it to the Power Chamber.

Moving fluidly, Billy was already getting the communication system ready to contact the red Zeo Ranger. After some fiddling with the computers, they all heard Billy swear.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, looking worried.

"Tommy's still out of the teleporting zone, but something's jamming the communications," Billy said, looking at the others with uncertainty on his face. Whatever was jamming the communications wasn't coming from their end; this work was most likely to be done by Mondo. If that was the case, there wasn't anything they could do; their only choice was to wait.

"What you mean, something?" Kat asked.

"It's not from our end, Kat." Billy ran his fingers through his hair. He was a patient man by nature, but this was testing his limits. Mondo wanted to stop Jason from coming, but the king of the Machine Empire didn't know that he was dealing with the most stubborn man ever placed on Earth, who had given Rita headaches and tested Zedd's temper. And now, Jason was about to give Mondo a run for his oil and bolts.

Either way, the results would be amusing.

Once Billy's words were absorbed, Tanya looked on in shock. "Mondo." It was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

While Billy was lost in his own train of thoughts, the others were unsure as to what they could do to help Tommy and the chosen Gold Ranger. As the silence deepened, it was Billy who broke it. "Okay, here's the plan. Rocky, you get out there and see what you can find," handing Rocky a scanner.

Rocky nodded in agreement. "It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 3 Blue," and he left in a column of blue.

"Kat, Tanya, make sure the Treys are okay. Keep them up to date with things so far." Both nodded and were out of his sight before he knew it.

"Adam, I'll need your help here, with the consoles," Billy said.

"Right, I'll get the tools." There went the sound of teleporting and back again in a quick flash. "All the tools are here," Adam announced, waving the box in the air.

Billy nodded. "Let's get started."

* * *

Rocky landed not far from the Power Chamber, and sighed. What a mess this past few days had been. First Jason showed up, then Tommy went through another emotional rollercoaster, the second one in the past three months. He gave another shake of his head. He didn't know Jason well, but from what he did know from Kim, the original red ranger never held grudges against anyone. Yet the one Jason was holding against Tommy seemed a bit odd and totally out of character.

While Tommy did what he did best, channel his energy through a different line. Fighting it off, or better, ignoring it. Since Jason's arrival, Tommy had been more withdrawn than he remembered in a long time. Edgy, irritated and snappy, along with twitchy eyes, a perfect picture of a brooding Tommy Oliver, Rocky snorted. It wasn't a perfect picture; it was a statement that things weren't going right for the Red Zeo Ranger for some time.

"Rocky, have you found anything?" Adam's voice buzzed in his ear jolting the Blue Zeo out of his thoughts. _Damn it_, Rocky silently grunted, if sounds could kill, Adam would be the first on his list.

"No, I haven't. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be reading for." _Nice excuse, _his mind replied.

He heard Adam sigh. "Something along the lines of an invisible force field."

Rocky nodded and waved the tiny machine in his hand and walked north. Getting a faint beeping, he moved a bit in the direction of west; the signal continued to get stronger. Once he got a proper lock, he pulled out his blaster and fired; whatever the device was, it appeared, before blowing up in a ball of fire. "Communication System should be online soon." He had pulled his arm to his face and spoken into the communicator.

It was a few minutes before Adam's reply came. "They are back online. Well done, Rocky."

"Thanks." He took the compliment and teleported out in blue.

* * *

Tommy parked his car, killing the engine; he looked at Jason, who hadn't spoken in the past twenty minutes after their short argument. While the silence suited Tommy better, he hated to admit that he was dying to know just what was going through Jason's mind.

The former Red Ranger had simply chosen to keep his thoughts to himself. Not wanting to interact in another conversation, which happened to be annoying, really. Clearing his throat, Tommy got Jason's attention, along with a frown on his face. "We are walking the rest of the way," he told Jason.

"You can't be serious?" the deep voice said, not bothering to conceal his surprise. It hadn't occurred to him till now that they hadn't used the teleporting system earlier. When Tommy just looked at him, Jason's vocabulary was soon very colorful, he muttered every oath under his breath. "Why didn't we just teleport?" He gave Tommy an accusing stare.

The Former Green Ranger looked at his friend calmly, something he hadn't done in days, nor had he expected himself to do so. "Since we brought Trey to the Power Chamber, we overused the teleporting gems; it will take another few hours for them to recharge, you know."

Jason blinked. Teleporting gems? He had been a leader for one and a half years and he didn't know about teleporting gems. No wonder Billy did most of the work. Sure they helped out, but not to the same level as Billy. That boy knew the Command Centers, both old and new, like the back of his hand.

"What teleporting gems?"

Tommy sighed and looked at Jason; he was acting like a five year old who had lost his favorite toy. "They are what helps all of us get into the Command Center"

"Oh" He clearly looked blank for few moments, then up at Tommy. "Right."

Before Tommy could utter a word, his communicator flicked to life. "Now I really hate to destroy this moment," there was a snicker from someone, as small amount of humor dripped from Billy's voice, "but quadra fighters in jets are heading your way." Billy voice came through the tiny speaker.

Calmly Jason raised an eyebrow at Tommy, waiting for the Red Zeo to speak, but instead he got was a blast near his feet, throwing him off balance and throwing him few feet away.

"JASON!" Tommy yelled, fearing creeping up his neck and watched as more blast hit around the former ranger.

"Get the hell outta here, Oliver" Jason deep voice commanded as his eyes roamed to get a way out. Finding none, he motioned for Tommy to get the heck out of there.

"No," Tommy stood firm on the ground, ready to battle. He was tried of having Jason doing what he usually did, plan out the strategies, leaving him to follow, but not right now, Jason needed him, whether the former red ranger wanted to admit it or not. "I already did that once, now we are going to it my way."

Jason snorted, but didn't comment, only nodded, and waited – like a tiger waiting to pounce on its prey. His midnight black eyes were already alert and darted around his surroundings.

His hand were fisted, his body in defense posture and there was an army cogs around him. He gave a quick glance over to Tommy, who seemed to have more luck with less, cogs. While he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, cogs used that to their advantage and attacked, but unknown to them Jason was waiting, he delivered a 360 degree kick to the on coming cog, sending it flying into a group of cogs (behind the cog he kicked), then used that chance to escape from the broken circle they had made around him.

Once he got a seemingly a safe distance, he looked back for Tommy, "Oliver" Jason shouted the Red Zeo's name.

Tommy looked towards Jason after he had grabbed an arm of one cog and winged into the rocks behind him, "Go" he yelled back as he ducked from an oncoming cog, letting it fly over his body and crash land on the ground, "Jason, GO. Get to the Command Center" Tommy motioned with his hands for him to get moving.

Jason nodded, made a movement, before coming back and doing a flying kick on one cog, making him sit, then foot-sweeping few more.

The air filled with electricity crackles, the heat of the battle still hung around. Tommy gawked at Jason who's face was red with anger. Jason's eyes snapped towards Tommy the daggers clearly visible in the midnight eyes.

Tommy gulped and knew he had a retort coming when he saw Jason's move, but only received blasts near their feet, sending both of them to their knees. Tommy knew he was ready to snap, with fierce determination he got up, but not before another blast was thrown in their way.

He looked at Jason, helped him up, when the second blast moments before had thrown them off their feet, "Let's go" as they struggle to keep ahead of the cogs. He didn't know long it had been, before his communicator went off again. "Tommy just few more blocks." Billy's voice came through. The Red Zeo Ranger didn't bother responding, instead he used his anger into his feet.

Once both were in a safe distance, a familiar sound to Jason's ears arrived, whisking them away.

* * *

He stood, lost in his thoughts, outside the Command…no, he shook his head; it was now known as Power Chamber. It was a reality of how much had changed since he was last here. How much time has passed. How far things had come.

Even now after taking the power he was struggling to hang on to something he wanted to let go of. Did he dare take that step? He did leave behind the anger, the dislike, and move forward.

Try to mend what was once the most important thing in his life. The friendship he shared with Tommy. If he was to savage what was left, where did one start? When was the right time, if ever?

He knew the answer as soon the question came out. The wind played with his hair, teased his shirt, even the light breeze wasn't heavy enough to sooth the ache. He angled his head towards the Power Chamber; he should be in there, he thought, should be celebrating along with the others. But somehow he didn't want to make it awkward for everyone, making them sense tension all through the cheer. It wasn't fair for them nor for him.

He looked back at the before him. Beyond the small dessert lay the city of Angle Grove, the very same city he vowed to protect before, and just today he made that vow again. Against the fading light of the day, the lights blinked into houses like stars did in the sky once the sun had gone down.

He heard footsteps approach, he stiffened.

"You know, Kim said you really enjoyed parties." Rocky's voice floated into the air making Jason relax a little.

"She did, did she?" his deep voice asked with traces of affection.

"Yup" The Blue Zeo confirmed, looking out at the scene, jamming his hands in his pocket, unsure of what to say. He turned to see Jason still staring at the view, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

It was Jason who asked the question, "You want to know why I accepted to become the Gold Ranger?" Rocky nodded, "Well, the thing is…" Jason sighed and rubbed his neck, unsure as to how to proceed. He gathered his though and began again, "The reason, is, no matter what I choices, I made or make. What directions I took, I'm still a ranger here," he placed a fist on his heart, "and if my taking the power helps Trey, than I'm glad I did something worthwhile."

Rocky stared at Jason; the other man hadn't mentioned anything beyond that. "I mean," Jason spoke again, "We did lose the green Ranger powers, had trouble fighting Rita. I couldn't let the same thing happen twice, no matter what choices I had made in the past, with leaving the rangers and going off to another country."

"So you ran?" Rocky accused Jason of being a coward; in his way challenging the new Gold Ranger to open up.

Jason eyed Rocky calmly, "No" he whispered softly and shook his head. "My reasons for leaving were selfish, nothing to do with anyone."

_You wanna bet one that_ Rocky though, but he snorted.

Jason narrowed his eyes dangerously at Rocky, wondering how much did the blue ranger knew. "You know don't you?" Jason gave a low growl.

Rocky blinked seemingly unfazed by Jason's anger, while he did feel uncomfortable, he wasn't going let the Gold Ranger know that, "Know what?" he asked confused.

"That, Tommy and I…." he trailed off, took a step back, tried closing off.

"Are not talking?" Rocky questioned with some caution. He knew he had to take approach to this slowly.

Jason's head snapped towards Rocky, "uh...Yea" he slowly came around the idea.

"Oh," he swung on his heels, "some of us noticed" he said innocently.

"I guess, it would have been noticed," Jason sighed, and that was the last thing he had hoped to happen.

* * *

TBC…. 


End file.
